


La melodía

by Raidi_Chan



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adorable Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crossover, Demons, Human Bill Cipher, Multi, Original Character(s), Phantom Zone, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidi_Chan/pseuds/Raidi_Chan
Summary: Una muerte ocurre, en medio de la tristeza y confusión Bill es invocado.Un contrato se forma, pero aquel deseo codicioso provoca un gran caos.Las dimensiones se juntan, a causa del contrato, ahora deberán adaptarse a la nueva dimensión por que solo ellos son conscientes de lo sucedido, ¿por qué nadie más se da cuenta?.¿Cómo es que Bill esta vivo?, ¿Porqué solo ellos fueron transportados a esa dimensión? ¿Qué pasará con su familia, tras la desaparición?





	1. Introducción

La vida puede arrebatarte lo que más amas,

La vida puede hacerte sufrir,

 

Y con tu sufrimiento compone una dulce melodía.

 

Un demonio, un fantasma y un simple humano, las dimensiones de los tres se ven envueltas.

 

_"Una_ _vida_ _a cambio_ _de otra"_

  
Bill vuelve a la vida, ¿pero cómo?, ¿cómo fue capaz aquel humano de hacer que Bill apareciera en su dimensión?.

Existen muchos misterios, y ellos están involucrados, aquel deseo trajo la tragedia. Sólo ellos saben lo que sucedió pero al parecer nadie más que ellos se dan cuenta de lo sucedido.


	2. La perdida

  
Las lágrimas caía bailando en un charco. La sangre caía tiñiendo el piso de rojo sangre, su llanto resonaba en desesperación, su voz rogaba llena de aflicción y todo eso junto formaban una bella melodía.

Una melodía tan exquisita que ni el mejor compositor podría componer; La melodía de la perdida de un ser amado.

Una vez más había perdido,

Una vez más era su culpa,

 

Una vez más estaba solo.

 

No importaba si lloraba, no importaba si gritaba, ya nada importaba ni siquiera su miserable vida, quiso parar de llorar, pero no pudo, no pudo ser fuerte.

 

La vida le arrebato a su familia,

 

La vida le arrebató sus sueños,

 

La vida le arrebato a la persona amada.

 

¡No podía! Él no podía soportarlo, si esto seguía así podría volverse loco... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?, él a soportado cosas peores, matado obedeciendo ordenes como un perro, perdió a sus padres cuando él era pequeño, ¿como no se a vuelto loco aún?.

Su hermoso cabello blanco manchado de sangre, de la sangre de su amado, sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo inerte de la persona amada, solo él estaba allí, solo él podía ser el asesino. ¿Él lo mato?, no lo se señores, nadie estuvo presente para verlo.

Pero aquella escena que yo presencie no creo que él lo hubiera matado, lo que a la vista de un humano no puede ser posible, para mi sí, el niño tenia la pistola entre sus manos y aquella bala había quemado su piel.

Un disparo en la cabeza lo había matado.

Alguien o el mismo se había disparado.

¿Qué lo obligo? O ¿Quien lo hizo?

No lo se. Él albino se aferraba al cuerpo del detective mientras sollozaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ esta es la primera vez que publicó en esta plataforma~  
> Espero y les guste este crossover~💕


End file.
